poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting the Mut-Orgs/Reuniting with Wes and Eric
This is how Wes and Eric fight the Mut-Orgs and our heroes reunite with Wes and Eric in Reinforcements from the Future Part I. Eric and the Silver Guardians get into position Wes: Halt! We are the Silver Guardians! You are under arrest! Eric: Surrender now, or we will be forced to shoot! motions Takach as he flies in the air and attacks Wes, Eric, and the Silver Guardians marches into battle Wes and Eric: Open fire! Silver Guardians open fire, but Kired takes down twenty Silver Guardians takes out Wes and Eric as Mac arrives Mac Grimborn: Wes, Eric, let me help you. Eric up Wes: Mac, but how did you--? Mac Grimborn: No time. and Kired blast seven Silver Guardians as Eric gets up Wes and Eric look at each other and nod their heads Wes: Time for... Time Force! Eric: Quantum Power! Mac Grimborn: Magna Quantum Power! morphing is complete Wes: Alright. Let's finish this! Mac Grimborn: You got it, Wes. Wes, and Eric fight the Mut-Orgs, but are knocked down by their incredible powers Eric: You Mutants haven't beaten us yet. Kired attacks him Mac Grimborn: Whoa! I've never fought creatures with those powers before! Eric: Mac, I thought all Mutants were captured and sent back to the future! Mac Grimborn: They were! Wes: That's what I thought. Mac Grimborn: Okay, who are you, Org?! Rofang: I am Rofang, leader of the Mut-Orgs! blast shoots at the Mut-Orgs Nya: Not so fast, Orgs! Eric: Wes, those look like our old friends! Wes: Alright! the Wild Force Rangers More Rangers! Mac Grimborn: Wes, Eric, meet the Wild Force Rangers. Wild Force Rangers jump down and pose Wild Force Rangers: Power Rangers Wild Force! Mut-Orgs get back up. Kired and Takach rush, but Rofang stops them and gets his locator. The Mut-Orgs leave Wes: No, they got away! Eric: We'll get em next time. Wes, Eric and Mac Grimborn: Power down! power down as the Wild Force Rangers and our heroes run to them Cole: Looks like we got here just in time. Mac Grimborn: Guys, look! It's our friends from Silver Hills! Kai: What? at Wes Wes? Wes: his head Nya: Eric? Eric: Hey, Nya. Zane: It is good to see you two again. Jay: What have you two been doing since the last time we saw you? Eric Myers: Oh, the usual. the Wild Force Rangers What are you guys doing here? Taylor: (voice) I recognize him from somewhere. gets over the edge Taylor: Hey! umorphs You're the one who gave me a ticket this morning! We just helped you. him The least you could do is say, "Thanks". Wild Force Rangers: Power down! power down as they and our heroes break up Eric and Taylor Zane: I would not advise a fight between Rangers, Eric and Taylor. We ''are ''allies, after all. Eric: Alright, alright. But why don't you guys leave the fighting the Mutants to the big boys? Cole: Mutants? But I thought that all the Mutants were captured and sent back to the future. Wes: Well, we encountered three Mutants that attacked us when Mac showed up to help us. Zane: I believe what you meant to say was, "Orgs". nods her head Wes and Eric: Orgs? Mac Grimborn: Wait. That monster we fought just now, he said his name was Rofang and that he's the leader of a group of monsters called, "Mut-Orgs". Past Rofang: recalling the encounter I am Rofang, leader of the Mut-Orgs! Wes and Eric: Mut-Orgs? and Eric look at each other, as Wes becomes confused and turns to the Wild Force Rangers and our heroes Wes: Listen, guys, we have to go. his hand Thanks for your help. Cole reaches for it Jay: Don't mention it, Wes. Wes: It's really good to see you again, guys. Mac Mac, listen, we need you to come with us. Mac Grimborn: Okay. Eric Let's go, Eric. follows Mac and Wes Wes: the Silver Guardians Alright, let's pack it up! Skylor: Be careful, Mac. Faith: Come, Taylor. leaves with the Wild Force Rangers and our heroes as Taylor is angered Taylor: (mimicking Eric) "Leave the fighting to the big boys". scoffs Who does he think he is? the plaza Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Fight scenes Category:Reunion scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga